The Tale of Follen and Ungorok Part 2
by Mr. Five
Summary: Ungorok after tending to Follen after a injury have a intense "session" and finds out weeks later that Follen's particular elven people unlike others have males who could bear children. Yaoi and Mpreg.


Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 5, 2009.

**Reference Note: This follows the an assuming of orc and goblin life within their tribes and kingdoms, but what facts found in the lotr universe is accurate here, the rest is logically assumed. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi fic about orcs if you don't like yaoi especially with orcs do not read, I will also appreciate a review.**

**Author Note: For those who follow my other fics I have decided due to events beyond my control to extend the release date of my other yugioh fic till mid 2010. **

**The Tale of Ungorok and Follen Part 2 (Orc X Elf)**

Follen followed eagerly after his dominate mate Ungorok who strode with deliberate powerful steps as the maggots around him avoided his path. It has been eight years since he was sold to Ungorok, and only a few days after he was Unified with Follen. In that orc tribe Unification is a sacred right of permanent mating between orcs and gobins. Considered a stronger bound than marriage since the bond between those who are Unified is one of soul and body. Preforming an old ritual passed on my their old lord Meklor one of very few acceptable rituals he bestowed on his former slaves. The orcs consider this a piece of their history they must preserve. The dominate meaning the one who is the provider and protector must in front the population of their clan have sex with his mate. The one who has sex with the dominate one is regarded as the Gazollo which in their tongue translates to a very intimate meaning for a chosen one. Someone who's role is to show their feelings and look after the emotional and physical well being of the Dominate one.

The orcs of Mollok at Ungorok's declaration were up in arms since their tribes lord was ready to have an elf as his Gazollo. In their culture homosexuality is considered as equal as heterosexual loves, but elven love has been considered taboo. However the orcs at the sight of Follen grew to become acceptable to the idea of him as a suitable Gazollo for one of their leaders. They don't fear Ungorok out of ordinary fear it is considered an act of deep respect and affection for those who guide them. The orc's themselves felt sexual urges for the elf, and found Follen a perfect Gazollo. In body, attitude and his acceptance of the orc way of life. They accepted Follen as one of their fellow orc. During the Unification ritual they were brought to the center of the city and were striped bare to reveal their naked bodies. Follen at first was a little embarrassed but followed Ungorok's example and became proud of his role in the Unification. Both of them were then cut with a newly forged knife alone their inner right arm, and they both drank and were smeared in each others blood. Then after that they were given an orc salve to close each others wounds. Ungorok taking the salve in his fingers he uttered his oath of the Unification ritual, "to my Gazollo I have you with me always. So with this act I seal my contract to love you, protect you, provide for you, all of these and mate with you are only for you Follen my Gazollo". Then sealing the wound on Follen's arm with the salve which sting painfully on his arm it was Follen's turn to use the salve on his Dominate One. Taking the salve he spoke the words Ungorok told him to say before the ritual, "I am you Gazollo. I shall lay your head on my shoulder when your head is full of worry. I shall mate you when you need pleasure and love. I shall ease you worry and when your weak I shall bring new strength inside you. This is my vow my promise only to you I shall do this Ungorok my Dominate". Then taking the salve he applied it to the cut and healed him. After the salve dried they were ushered to the pool of sacred love which was filled with orc wine. The wine was made of special orc fruits which grew on the walls of their orchard tunnels a strong sluggish green drink which is used for the final part of Unification.

There in the pool Follen was entered by Ungorok under the pools surface then once emerged in the wine they rose out of the pool entangled in each others embrace. In the tangle of love making they climaxed in front of their people and were recognized as true mates a Dominate and Gazollo for all eternity. The purpose of this was to allow one another to feel each others feelings their happiness, their sadness and whether they were alive or dead. They would be forever tied if one died the other one would feel dead also alive maybe, but cold and completely empty. After that Ungorok led Follen to the underground pool to bath each other of the wine then return to Ungorok's manor.

Since then Follen has been known as the most loyal and attentive Gazollo in in Mollok. Follen would follow cheerily after his Dominate no matter where he went, hunting, inspecting or making decisions with the other lords he would follow. Even during those meetings he would curl up on Ungorok's lap wrapped in his dominates fur cape he would fall asleep as Ungorok discussed policy with the other Tribe Lords. It was one particular day however Follen was following Ungorok when he tripped over on a loose stone and fell flat on his face. Scrapping his still smooth beautiful skin into a bloodied state, cutting his lip, and spraining his ankle. Sitting up Follen was tearing up feeling a horrid pain numbing his legs.

Ungorok felt in his body the part of Follen that was there throb in pain he turned around half hoping to see his Gazollo skipping behind him, but saw him instead crying having fallen over his red blood all over his legs. In a heart beat he moved almost super orc like to scoop Follen off that ground, and started to run hastily back to his den. The orcs around him scattered in terror as they saw Ungorok holding his injured Gazollo rampaging through the market crowds. Until he entered his manor and made his way to his bed where he gentle laid down Follen. Who during that time stopped crying being comforted by Ungorok carrying him in his strong arms. Showing such concern and affection in his face as he carried him then laying him down Ungorok soothed him by licking his neck (an orc kiss) then going to get orc salves. He soon arrived as Follen no longer felt so much pain as he waited patiently for his Dominate mate to return.

Seeing Ungorok coming back from behind a drape door with a arm full of orc medical salves and bandages he felt a great joy. Feeling so warm and loving as he laid back and let Ungorok run his firm hands full of salve go up and down his legs. Follen though used to wear elven clothing Ungorok though he would be better off wearing a warm fur skirt which barely covered his ass and genitals. Ungorok did this for his own benefit mostly for accessing Follen for easier sex and so he can look at much of Follen's body as possible. The draw back was he had to bother himself by killing other lesser orcs who were caught looking at his Gazollo with lustful eyes. Follen at first was a bit uncomfortable being responsible for those deaths, but realized it was becase Ungorok loved him so much which made him get a hard on every time he saw his mate killed someone in his honor.

It was a sight for the orc as he saw the elf's pulsing erection lift up his fur skirt to reveal his pulsing sweating cock. He might of skipped some details in treating Follen's wounds to get to sex, but Follen was his Gazollo he had a responsibility to protect and look after his precious Gazollo. After applying the salve till it dried over Follen's scraps his Unification with his Gazollo, Ungorok felt around the painfully swollen lower leg of Follen till he felt the elf flinch. The orc understood that his mate must have either sprained or broken his ankle, but since the elf didn't seem to be too much in pain as someone might be if they broke a bone he decided just to put some lotion on the ankle.

The lotion was made of horse guts mushed into liquid then filtered into natural mountain salts. Which made a soothing lotion which brought down swelling of sprains and eventually healed it within a day. After finally bandaging up the sprained leg he put away the his salves and bandages then returned to comfort his Gazollo. Follen was no longer in pain but still felt uncomfortable moving his legs so he let them stay still. However any discomfort he melted away in the feeling of Ungorok's strong arms holding him close to his bare chest. That day Ungorok only wore a longer fur skirt since wearing his full garment intimidated Follen a bit he decided to be more casual in his wear. Though his own giant cock soon inflated outwards from beneath the fur skirt. Which made Follen's mouth water, Ungorok though aroused paid for attention to soothing his Gazollo which made him at peace.

However he didn't seem to notice that Follen was lusting after Ungorok's orc cock. Follen then started to shiver in arousal against Ungorok's strong arms as he gave out a sensitive moan. "Nnnhh... mmmhhh. Ungorok..nhh please", Ungorok though Unified with Follen was starting to ease back into feeling his mates warmth that he didn't notice Follen's arousal. Then Follen unable to stop himself in a swift motion pulled off his fur skirt then pulled down around Ungorok's thighs his fur skirt and took both cocks in his hands. With his left he madly tugged at his cock trying to ease his need for sexual stimulation as he cause Ungorok to become paralyzed by pleasure by beating his large orc meat.

However Follen felt an instinctual duty as a Gazollo to put his Dominates needs first by release both cocks and lowering himself till his mouth touched Ungorok's cock. Then with rabid slaps of his tongue he sent the orc into a state of weakened stimulation. On the verge of breaking down his orc honor he started to give small orc high pitch grunts. "Nuh nuh nuh nuh nu nu nuh", which sounded like a small bird singing in the sun. It has been recorded though that when orcs were vulnerable to certain sensitive pressure points long their cock which made them have a ripple of orgasms. The orgasms according to their anatomy are so fast and frequent that the cum from their orgasms are build up in the a sack in the middle of their cocks. Which housed orc cum which built up over these orgasms, and would increase the cock size with each one, eventually an orc would release this cum in curtain situations like the sac filling beyond its means or to impregnate a mate. The elf almost gagged of the growing orc cock, pulling the cock out of his mouth he saw in delighted awe as it grew to the girth and length of one of Ungorok's arms. Follen was sweating all over his naked shivering body as drool flowed from his gasping mouth. Ungorok was in a state of painful sensitivity, Follen sensed he needed to cum badly and he was the only one who could ease his mate.

So Follen rose onto his knees to prepare his ass to take at lease the head of this monster cock. Ungorok had his eyes shut tears streaming his face as he have those orc grunts in a lower tone now trying not to let the amount of cum inside him overwhelm his being. Follen could tell his mate didn't have much time so in one brave motion he stood up not letting his injured legs get in the way positioned himself above the cock then sat on top of Ungorok's cock head. Slowly he let his ass open up to tap the tip of the head feeling a sense of pride as he saw how much pleasure he brought to Ungorok. How much he loved that orc as to painfully, but sexually pleased to swallow the entire head of the orc with his tightening ass.

Then in powerful motions he moved himself up and down the cock going to the mid head of the orc cock, but going gradually lower onto the cock. Feeling his entire inside being felt by his Dominate having his ass squeeze tightly onto its thickened shaft stimulating its urge to release the now increasing cum amount. Soon however after one grand push which brought him mid way of the cock the cum shot straight upwards into Follen. Both of the again gave loud cries of pleasure that rang through Mollok, but even louder. Till Follen felt on his on top of Ungorok's limp cock then filled with cum he fell backward feeling the warmth inside of him. Ungorok after cumming fell unconscious but both were fulfilled with their roles in their Unified mate relationship.

***(Three Weeks Later)***

Ungorok was nervous having finished making Follen another helping of roasted boar seasoned with orc wine as he laid next to Follen who was breathing hard. It was three weeks ago that during the time they had that giant fuck that he noticed his Gazollo becoming divinely happy. Like a glow that surrounded him, he also noticed his belly getting a bit bigger since then Ungorok wasn't sure what was happening to Follen, but he knew it was life changing deep inside of him. Ungorok was unable to talk about it before afraid he might offend his Gazollo, but he had enough of puzzling over what was with Follen. So he said at last in a sudden nervous voice, "Follen...?" waiting for Follen to stop gnawing at the bone and look up at him "what is going on with you?" Follen had an confused look on his face as he said, "what do you mean Ungorok dear"? Ungorok sounding a bit more annoyed said gently rubbing Follen's stomach, "I mean you seem a bit different, I mean... you are eating more and you seem... over joyed". Follen smiled as he nuzzled his head against Ungorok, "of course" Follen said, "its only natural". Now Ungorok was really confused not sure what was going on, "what is only natural"? Persisted Follen's Dominate.

Then after giving a small sigh Follen said, "when someone becomes pregnant its only natural for them to be happy, and a little more hungry". Ungorok then was stuck between a limbo of panic and confusion. Then after waiting a moment in stunned silence he ventured to ask, "who is pregnant Follen"? Then Follen looked at Ungorok with a look that said 'what a stupid question', "what do you mean dear I am of course". Then with a weary look on his face Follen nuzzled his head against his mates chest and thought about taking a nap.

However he was disturb by Ungorok saying in a loud booming voice, "WHAT!? BUT YOUR A MAN"?! Follen giving a heavier sigh than his last one rolled on his back and said sound a little bothered, "what do you mean, 'but your a man' what difference does that make"? Ungorok knew he needed more clarification than Follen right now, and grew tired of having his questions answered by a question. "Follen... I am not completely sure about elves, but orcs particullary males cannot bear childred", Ungorok said this slow and carefully as Follen had Ungorok's puzzled expression. "Really? I know you told me about orcs and how their different from elves and all that, but I never really heard of a race were males can't get pregnant". Follen said this because when he was in the valley his elf kindred were different from elves. The elves in the valley had a different make up than other elves their people were blessed with the males being able to bear children.

However since the elves in the valley were the only elves who could do this, and since Follen was their only surviving descendant he was the only male in Middle Earth who was capable of bearing a child. This at first confused Ungorok, but after a few talks between what they understood about that facts of life between their people it was lovingly and over joyed that they accepted they will have a child. Mollok was informed by Ungorok that he will have a child and informed them of Follen's people and how their males can bear children. It was of course accepted, but not fully understood.

Follen and Ungorok would snuggle together when they slept and talk about the child. Names of their child, how it will be educated and raised to be a proud warrior or a desired mate. It was indeed a blessing and as the months went on gifts from the orcs of Mollok were given to welcome the coming of their beloved tribe leaders child. The female orcs and other male Gazollo's would talk and socialize with Follen who looked radiantly beautiful as he carried the child.

Though Follen was saddened that he couldn't follow Ungorok during his hunts, or his meetings he was always happy to received some delicious food that he brought home. Then he would be gently rocked to sleep in his arms as Ungorok held his loving Gazollo.

***Some Eight months later***

Follen was in the last stages of labor the birth tender orc was confused at first on how males gave birth, but it was simple enough to know where the baby was supposed to come out. Follen sat up against Ungorok's chest as he painfully labored, breathing deeply and giving deep groans. Ungorok said peacefully loving things in Follen's ears as he went through this ordeal. Tears mixed with sweat as he felt an urge to push. Asking Ungorok to help lift up his legs he prepared his first push.

It was painful and made him shake violently as the birth tender orc put her hand inside of his opening urethral to feel the baby. The baby was facing head first and his contractions were in full motion. Giving another tormented groan he pushed with another long contraction which almost left him breathless. In the den only the birth tender, Ungorok and of course Follen were allowed during this private moment. Which made Follen feel secure and safe as he felt a loving hand place a damp rage on his forhead in between the blinding paining contractions. Eyes watering over he bent his head back so his shivering head laid on his mates shoulder. Ungorok nuzzled his head against Follen's as he felt his Gazollo shake with his legs shaking on top of his own.

Ungorok was sympathetic with a heart full of love as he gave his strong bodied to Follen's as he struggled with this inhumanly painful experience. Then Follen in a moment of painful bliss he whispered faintly in Ungorok's ear "thank you for being with me". To which Ungorok replied before pain arrived again, "my love for you Follen is never ending which is why I am never going to leave you if you need me". Then they shared a brief kiss as Follen continued labor.

***Eight Hours Later***

Ungorok's manor outside was crowded with almost the entire population of Mollok waiting to hear about the delivery. It was a silent jubilation as the orc birth tender emerged from the manor (note: a birth tender is exactly like a midwife just in case your wondering). She was purposely silent till one orc who stood apart from the rest of the crowd approached her and asked eagerly, "well Nagol how was it, please tell us we are dying to know". To which the weary birth tender replied, "you'll be dying if you don't get out of my face". She was tired and needed a place to just have a sit down and rest. However she did mention before she went back home out loud, "just so you know its a boy".

***Inside Ungorok's Den***

Ungorok was angered to hear the maggots outside causing such a ruckus that he could hear them from inside him home as his son tried to sleep. However he was able to forgive since he had a son who lied sleeping quietly in his weary mates arms. Follen was proud to have such a wonderful feeling having to put so much pain in effort just to hold a little part of him and his mate in his arms. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world as he gently laid back and let Ungorok wrap him in a special fur blanket which helped him go to sleep. Ungorok then after making sure his child and mate were comfortable in the bed put his arm around his Gazollo's waste and fell asleep also.

To be Concluded.....


End file.
